


key

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Being Walked In On, Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Handcuffs, Meet the Family, Vaginal Sex, in the worst way possible!, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What to you mean the key isn’t there?!”





	key

**Author's Note:**

> side note that i really dead ass forgot to mention when i first posted this gyewhjfdbeqiwh the name "gilbert" as ugly as hell with an american accent but it's actually kinda pretty in french (at least in my opinion) it's pronounced "jill-bear" so uhhhhhh that is very important read it like that and not like "gil-burt" unless you want to DESTROY the mood lmao

Lafayette snaps the handcuffs shut around Adrienne’s wrists, smiling down at her; she looks back up at him smugly. He leans down and presses a kiss to her jawline, then he sits back to admire his work, “You look very pretty like this.”

She’s laying on his bed, handcuffed to the headboard, wearing only a sheer pair of panties. They’re at his house in the Loire Valley; it’s spring break for Adrienne, but for Lafayette it’s a week of uninterrupted alone time he gets to spend with his girlfriend. Adrienne’s parents don’t know she’s in France; they barely even know she has a boyfriend. They just know she’s been seeing a boy for some time (a year), and no she doesn’t live with him (she does, with many other roommates), and no they’ve never done anything together (they have - in fact, they are right now).

Lafayette toys with the hem of her panties and she hums, “Are you going to make me beg?” she asks in French, and her accent is beautiful and he leans down and kisses her.

He pulls away after a moment, “Will you say my name?” he asks, and Adrienne smiles.

“Gilbert,” she purrs, and it only sounds beautiful when she says it; he shivers, and she continues, “Gilbert, will you touch me?”

“Of course,” he says quickly, complying immediately because even though she’s the one tied to the bed, she’s still the one in charge. He slips two fingers into her panties and rubs her clit; she sighs, closing her eyes as he slowly dips his fingers down and pushes them inside of her. 

He fingers her for a moment, but it’s bitterly slow and finally Adrienne opens her eyes, “Faster.” she says, but instead of doing as she asks again he withdraws his fingers from her. She whines loudly, but he doesn’t say anything; instead he lifts his fingers up and brings them to her mouth.

After a long moment, Laf leans down next to her and brushes some of her hair out of her face, “Will you, please?” he asks, and she rolls her eyes but she smiles.

“Go down on me.” Adrienne argues.

“Deal.” Lafayette agrees immediately.

She giggles a little bit, then opens her mouth and lets him slide his fingers in; she sucks on them and moans, exaggerated for his benefit, and he blushes. His whole body feels hot as he watches her suck on his fingers; she makes him believe it’s the only thing she wants to be doing right now. After a few more moments he pulls his fingers away, wiping them on the bed sheets without looking because he’s too busy staring at her.

“You’re so hot.” he says, before leaning down and kissing her. He begins trailing kisses down her neck and her collarbone, stopping and lingering when he gets to her breasts, peppering both of them with kisses until she finally pesters him to move on. He continues pressing kisses down her stomach until he comes to her panties and pauses, reaching up and pulling them down a bit harshly.

He wastes no time, eating her out messily and quickly while she moans and squirms, frustrated by the handcuffs keeping her from using her hands. She finishes fast, as she usually does, but he continues kissing on her thighs as she comes down from her high. He pulls her panties all the way off of her and crawls back up to lay next to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek and then nuzzling against her.

Adrienne sighs at the feeling of his stubble and turns her head to face him, “Kiss me.” she demands, since she doesn’t have much control. He obliges, leaning forward and kissing her fervently for a few moments, before he pulls away and picks himself up from his position laying down.

He reaches over her to the nightstand to grab a condom, but instead he knocks his hand hard on the side because he was looking down at her rather than at what he was doing. He swears, retracting his hand and holding it close to him, and Adrienne laughs. 

“Did you hurt yourself?” she asks as he cradles his hand.

“Shut up.” he says, but he’s smiling.

“I know I’m very distracting,” Adrienne purrs, and Laf rolls his eyes and shakes his hand; it still aches a little bit, but he’s decided to ignore it in favor of something else that’s starting to ache very bad.

He plucks a condom off the nightstand, unwraps it, and slides it on. He gives Adrienne a kiss then, which she gladly accepts until she breaks it by turning her head to the side, “Can we continue?” she asks. Laf hums and nods and gives her one more peck on the lips before he positions himself and slides inside of her.

Adrienne and Laf both groan, and for a moment Adrienne struggles against the handcuffs. “I hate these things.” she says after a moment, “Move.”

Lafayette does, slowly at first, but Adrienne whines at him for a moment to go faster. However, instead of listening to her, he stops completely.

She gasps, “Why did you stop?”

Lafayette shushes her, and she frowns, “Why - ”

He shushes her again, this time reaching up and putting a hand over her mouth; she starts to protest, but stops when she hears what he hears: the stairs in the old house very obviously creaking. They’re both silent, listening to the noise and staring at the door; Laf’s hand is still covering Adrienne’s mouth and he’s still buried inside of her.

Through the door, they both hear, “Chouchou?”

“Fuck!” Laf says, his voice hushed, and he pulls himself away from Adrienne too quickly and she yelps.

“Who is that?” she hisses, as Laf frantically looks around for where he dropped his clothes, “Gilbert!” she snaps when he doesn’t respond.

“Keep your voice down!” Lafayette says, climbing off the bed and managing to locate his pants, but not his underwear.

“Who is that!?” Adrienne asks again, her voice hushed but clearly panicked.

“My aunt.” Laf says, giving up on trying to find his underwear and instead just pulling his pants on.

“What?!” Adrienne says, “you told me she wouldn’t bother us!”

“I didn’t think she would!” Laf says earnestly, struggling to pull his pants up, “technically she doesn’t know I’m here! Or that you’re here!”

“Gilbert!” Adrienne snaps.

“Gilbert, is that you?” they hear his aunt say from outside, but her voice still sounds far away.

Adrienne turns to look at Lafayette frantically, “Gilbert, unlock me.” she says.

“Yes,” he says quickly, stepping forward and setting both his hands on the nightstand, “Fuck.”

“Fuck?” Adrienne says, “What? What’s wrong? Gilbert, unlock me  _ now _ .”

Lafayette is patting the nightstand, picking things up and looking under them, “The key isn’t here.”

“What to you mean the key isn’t there?!” Adrienne says shrilly, and Lafayette winces and shushes her and drops down onto the ground trying to find it.

“I don’t know!” he says, “I don’t know! It’s just not there!”

“Gilbert?” his aunt calls from the hall again, and this time she sounds much closer and much more concerned.

“Gilbert!” Adrienne says, and he picks himself up off the ground and grabs the blanket, “Gilbert don’t you dare - !”

“I’m sorry!” Laf says, throwing the blanket over her and covering everything except her wrists, which are tied to the headboard above her head, “I love you!” he adds, ducking down and grabbing a shirt off the ground and throwing it on as fast as he can.

He opens the door of his room very suddenly and closes it behind him immediately; leaning against it. His sudden appearance startles his aunt, who yells and places a hand over her heart.

“Sorry.” he says quickly. 

“Gilbert.” she says, clearly miffed, “you didn’t tell me you were in town.”

“Sorry.” Gilbert says again.

“Why is your shirt on inside out?” she presses.

Laf swallows, “It’s the new style.”

She frowns, “You scared me. I thought I heard someone else. I thought someone had broken in. Why didn’t you answer me?”

“I’m sorry.” Lafayette says again, “it’s just me. What are you doing here?”

She frowns at him, “I was coming to check on the house. I don’t like to just leave all the properties and not check on them just because I live fulltime in Chavaniac-Lafayette.” she tells him, “of course if I had known you were here I would have come to visit you earlier.”

“Oh, no, that’s okay.” he says, but he says it too dismissively and the look on her face sends him scrambling into backpedaling, “I mean - I - of course I want to see you but I’ve just - I - I’ve been busy.”

“Busy doing what?” his aunt asks, and Laf swallows thickly.

“Um - I - uh…” he pauses, and she stares at him, seeing clear through his bullshit. Finally, after a moment of floundering, he deflates and says, “so, the thing is, I met this girl - ”

“A girl?” his aunt says immediately, “a girl? You have a girlfriend? And you didn’t tell me?”

“We haven’t been dating for that long.” Laf says, which is a lie.

“Who is she?” his aunt presses, “what’s her name? Where is she from? Where did you meet her.”

“She goes to my school in America, she’s younger than me - ” Laf tries to say.

“How much younger?”

“She’s twenty-one.”

“She’s American?”

“No, she’s French.” Lafayette says, which seems to please his aunt, “she was just going to college in America.”

“What’s her name?” his aunt asks.

“Adrienne.”

“Her full name.”

Lafayette smiles, because he knows the whole thing, “ Marie Adrienne Françoise de Noailles.”

“Noailles.” his aunt mutters under her breath, then shakes her head, “Fine. And she’s your girlfriend?” Laf nods, “Fine. But remember if you get married you have to have kids with her. Preferably a son.”

Laf is blushing so hard he’s surprised his face hasn’t caught flame, “Aunt Louise.” he whines.

“There’s not even anyone here to be embarrassed in front of, Gilbert.” his aunt says, but she pauses when he notices his squirming. His eyes flicker to the doorknob and then away quickly, and she frowns,  “Is she in there?” she asks, reaching forward, “I want to meet her - ”

“No!” Laf says quickly, covering the door with his hand, and she looks at him incredulously.

“Why not?” she asks, and Laf blinks and looks away.

“She’s… not… decent.” he finally says, because he can’t think of any other excuse.

His aunt is quiet for a moment, and then when she processes what he’s said she reaches up and hits him on the head. He winces in response, “I deserved that.” he says, and she folds her arms and scowls at him.

“Premarital sex is a sin, Gilbert.” she says sternly.

“I will go to church.” Laf says lightly, rubbing his head.

“The next slap will come from God.” his aunt says menacingly, and Laf has to force himself not to laugh, “Tell your girlfriend to freshen up. I want to meet her.”

“Can we meet you downstairs?” Laf asks, and his aunt nods curtly and turns to walk back towards the stairs. Lafayette waits until she’s starting to descend them before he opens the door and slips back inside.

As soon as he closes the door, Adrienne - still laying under the blanket - says “Uncover me  _ now.” _

He smiles, but then clears his throat, “I’m sorry.”

_ “Now.”  _ she says again, her voice authoritative, and he listens to her, stepping forward and taking the blanket off of her.

“I’m sorry.” he says again, because she’s frowning at him.

“You’re the worst boyfriend in the world,” Adrienne says to him, “get the key and unlock me. I cannot  _ believe _ you told your aunt that I was naked and that’s why she couldn’t meet me immediately.” she continues as he bends down to try to find the key, “I also cannot believe you told her my full name! She was just asking you for my surname!”

“I like saying your full name.” Laf tells her.

“You’re the worst!” Adrienne says, though it’s clear she doesn’t mean it; she’s just flustered, “did she hit you when you basically told her we were in here having sex?”

“Yes.” Laf says, reaching under the nightstand; he pulls the key back out, “I found the key.”

“Unlock me.” Adrienne tells him, staring straight ahead; he stands back up then sits on the edge of the bed, reaching over her and unlocking the handcuffs. As soon as she’s released she lowers her hands and rubs her wrists, “your shirt is on inside out.”

Laf is quiet for a moment, “I just realized I never took the condom off.” 

Adrienne can’t help but laugh at that.


End file.
